Dark Lies
by AnticPancham
Summary: Bonnie has been alone since his dad abandoned him at a young age and turned into a criminal to survive. Foxy found the bunny and started taking care of him while searching for his older sister. A shadow figure is keeping an eye on the bunny. How will they face this dark threat? (Anthropomorphic Animals/FNAF AU/Fonnie FoxyxBonnie)


**Hey people of the internet!!! Yeah this may be weird that I'm making a new story, but don't worry, the last chapter of Unexpected Visitor is almost done and it's a long one.**

 **I hope you all enjoy how it came out when I finishis and upload it. Any ways let me tell you a little bit about this story.**

 **It's another Fonnie story, but it's completely different type of Fonnie story. It's not going to be that lovy dovy as my previous one.**

 **Believe it or not this story is going to be a little "darker" than that. See what I did there? Eh? -cries-**

 **Let's just get straight into it since I don't want to keep you waiting. Here we go!!!**

The city was as noisy as ever. Many people screaming at others, a burglar here and there, and in the middle of it was a lone bunny. "Hmm, what shall I steal today?" The bunny said smiling looking at a few stores as he walked down those noisy streets. He noticed that there was a skateboard shop at the other side of the streets. "This should be fun." He said with a smirk.

He crossed the road and looked through the window. He was amazed when he saw an amazing board he liked. It was full with different color, but he liked it since the dominant color was a solid purple color. He put off an evil grin and walked into the store. "Welcome!! Please tell me if you need any help!!" The store clerk said while he was helping another customer. He nodded. He made it look as he was only looking around, but the bunny had other plans.

He waited for the store clerk to get distracted, when it was time, he grabbed the skateboard off the stand it was on and ran out of the store. The store clerk saw him and quickly followed him out. "Thief!! He stole a board!!" The store clerk angrily yelled out. To his luck 2 police officers heard him and looked over at the bunny, who was running away at an incredible speed. The two quickly went on the chase.

The bunny noticed he was being chased. and smiled. "Heh, seems I have some company." He thought to himself smiling. The police officers had told him to stop, but the bunny just ignored them. He looked at the board and smiled. "Ok, lets see if I still got it!" He said as he came to a steep road, placed the skateboard on the ground, and jumped on it going down the street. "Here we go!!!" He said ready to take off.

On another part of the city was a pizzeria and it seemed it was full of angry people. "Oh God, there's so many orders I've lost count. Chica make as many pizzas you can make!!" a brown bear said trying to hold off an angry crowd. "I'm trying ok!!" Chica said running around the kitchen adding toppings to pizzas, placing pizzas in the oven, then proceeding in putting them in a box.

"How are you holding up Foxy!!" the bear asked trying to calm down the crowd. "I'm trying me best here Cap'n!!" Foxy responded giving people pizzas while trying to get multiple kids off of him without hurting them with his hook. "Ok don't worry folks, your pizzas will be out in a minute!!" He said trying to calm the angry crowd.

The bear ran into the kitchen. "Chica, how many have you made?!" The bear asked worried. "I've made 14 and counting." Chica responded taking a pizza out of the oven. "Ok, that will hold them off for a little while." He said grabbing a couple of pizza boxes and dashing out of the kitchen. He started giving people their pizza while receiving their money and giving them their change. He noticed that in a couple of seconds he was again out of pizza again.

The bear internally screamed. He ran back to the kitchen hoping Chica had made more pizza. "Chica, I need more pizza out here!!" He said while looking back at the crowd. "I know Freddy!! I'm working as fast as I can here!!" Chica said a little angry while adding some pepperoni to a pizza. Foxy came into the kitchen, pizza all over his chest. "Ye there landlovers are out of control!!!" Foxy said pointing outside.

"I know, I know, help us out here!!" Freddy yelled helping Chica make more pizzas. Foxy quickly ran and started helping Chica and Freddy out. "Ok, if we keep this up I'm sure we can..." He said before one of the ovens caught on fire. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" The all screamed. "Fire!! Fire!!" Chica said running and panicking all over the kitchen. "Put it out!!" Freddy yelled pointing at the fire extinguisher next to Foxy. Foxy quickly grabbed it and started putting it out.

After it was put out Freddy fell to the floor and sighed. "Today is not our day." He said looking at the burned oven. "Don't worry Freddy, if we hurry we can finish all the pizzas in no time." Chica said patting Freddy's shoulder. "Aye, we need to keep going Cap'n." Foxy said placing the fire extinguisher were it originally was. Freddy sighed. "Ok let's do this!!" He said getting up.

"Yahooooo!!!" The bunny screamed going down the street at an incredible speed. "I need to do this more often." He said while dodging all the cars that were on the road. He reached the end and turned into an alley. He saw it was a dead end so he quickly stopped before he crashed. "Woah, that was a close one." He said picking up the board and heading back.

"There you are you little punk!!" An officer yelled out. The bunny was surprised. "How did they get down here so fast?" He thought to himself. "Now we got ya you little brat!" The other officer said finally catching up and walking towards the bunny. The bunny looked around to see if he could excape. He looked over to the building next to him which had a fire excape. He smiled.

He ran, jumped on a dumpster and jumped up to the fire excape. The police officers were surprised. "See ya!!" The bunny mockingly said going up to the roof. Once he got up he looked around and smiled once again. He began to ran and started to jump from roof to roof. "I need to this more often too!" He said laughing. The bunny was having so much fun that he miscalculated the next jump. His eyers widened as he looked down.

He fell down and had broken his right leg on impact with the ground. He wanted to scream, but it would draw to much attention towards himself. He held back his tears since he thought that crying made him look weak. He tried to moved, but he couldn't.

Freddy threw himself on a chair and sighed. "How in the world did we finish?" He said in disbelief. "We're a good team, thats how?" Chica said coming out of the kitchen with a pizza box and placing it on a table. "Aye, we be a pretty good crew." Foxy said sitting down next to Freddy. "Well let's dig in!!" Chica said opening the box. Freddy and Foxy nodded.

"Wait, Foxy, did you take out the trash yet." Freddy said stopping Foxy from grabbing a piece. "Aww, common Cap'n. I'll throw it out once I'm done." Foxy said looking at the pizza. Freddy just looked at him seriously. "Alright then, I'll take it out." Foxy said annoyed getting up. He collected all the trash and went to the back of the pizzeria to throw it out.

He opened the dumpster and threw the trash in. "Well, that's done." Foxy said heading back inside. His eyes perked up when he heard someone talking. He looked around thinking he was hearing noises when he heard it again. He started to look around, being the curious fox he is. He looked around the corner of the alleyway to see a purple bunny on the ground trying to get up.

He started to approach him. "Hey, are you ok?" Foxy asked still approaching the bunny. The bunny fell down and hit his head since being surprised. "Ah, sorry there lad, are ye ok?" Foxy said walking towards him. The bunny got looked up and backed away once he saw Foxy and his hook. "Don't worry lad, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Foxy said walking a little bit slower. The bunny just kept looking at him unsure if he was gonna turn him in.

Foxy looked at the bunny and noticed his broken leg. "Are ye hurt lad?" Foxy said lowering down at his level. The bunny looked away and nodded. "Ahh, seem like ye broke ye leg there." Foxy said inspecting the bunny's leg. "Ok, let's get ye up lad." Foxy said about to grab the bunny, but he swiped Foxy's hand. "I'm fine." He said not wanting to look at Foxt. "A litte stubborn aren't ya lad." Foxy said smiling.

"Im fine, you can leave now." The bunny said a little mad. "Well, this won't do." Foxy said which he then proceeded in grabbing Bonnie bride-style. He blushed a little. "Hey, what are you doing?! I said I'm fine!!" The bunny said angrily, his cheecks being a soft red color. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be the judge of that." Foxy said heading back inside.

Foxy brought the bunny in and closed the door with his foot. He brought him into the main room and placed him on a chair. "I told you already!! I'm fine!!!" The bunny said angrily at Foxy. "Oh really, then let's ye get up." Foxy said with a smirk. The bunny tried to stand up, but due to the pain immediately sat back down. "Thought so." Foxy said getting down. "Now let's see here." Foxy said examining the bunny's leg.

"What's ye name lad." Foxy said looking back up at the bunny. "Bonnie" Bonnie said blushing a little for some reason. "Well it's nice to meet ye Bonnie!! I'm Foxy!!" Foxy said smiling at Bonnie. "So Bonnie, how did you brake it?" Foxy askew curiously. Bonnie started to get nervous. He knew that if he told him that he was running from the police, Foxy would surely turn him in. "Oh, I fell... from the roof..." Bonnie said a little nervous.

Foxy looked at Bonnie. "Why were ye doing on the roof in the first place?" Foxy asked stabelizing his leg. "Oh, I was..." Bonnie said before Freddy came in. "Oh, and who might this be?" Freddy asked coming out of the kitchen with Chica. "Oh Cap'n, this here be Bonnie. He broke his leg and I brought him in to check it out." Foxy said getting up. "That's terrible!!" Chica said heading towards Bonnie. "Are you hungry Bonnie?" Chica asked getting a little to close to Bonnie.

"Uhh, yeah." Bonnie said, a little uncomfortable with Chica so close to him. "Ok, I'll be right back!" Chica said running into the kitchen. "Well, that there was Chica. I'm Freddy, it's nice to meet you." Freddy said extending his hand. Bonnie look at him a little skeptish, but shook his hand. Freddy raised an eyebrow. "So Bonnie, how did you break your leg?" Freddy asked. "He fell from the roof." Foxy said before Bonnie could answer.

"How did you fall from the roof?!" Freddy asked surprised. "Well, umm, I was..." Bonnie said trying to come up with a quick excuse. "I was..." Bonnie said before Chica came in with a box of pizza and placed it on the table. "Here you go Bonnie, help yourself!!" Chica cheerfuly said opening the box. Bonnie just gazed at the pizzas. It has been so many years since he ate pizza.

Bonnie quickly took a pizza and started eating it. The other 3 just smiled at him. "Waoh, ye really like pizza don't ye?" Foxy said scratching his head with his hook. "Well, I haven't eaten pizza for years." Bonnie said grabbing another one. "Really?" Freddy asked surprised. Bonnie nodded. "Why?! Pizza is so delicious!!!" Chica said curiously. Bonnie started to get upset. "I don't want to talk about it." Bonnie said looking down at his leg.

Chica, Foxy, and Freddy looked at each other wondering the bunny's sudden mood change. "Well it's getting pretty late and we should get going." Freddy said starting to turn off all the lights. The all headed outside, Foxy caried Bonnie since he couldn't walk properly. After they were all outside, Freddy locked up.

"Hey Bonnie, can ye make it back home?" Foxy asked concerned. "Oh, well, the thing is... I don't really have a home." Bonnie said a little sad looking away from all of them. The were all surprised. "So, where are you staying?" Chica asked worried. "Oh, I've been on the streets, but don't worry, I've gotten used to it." Bonnie said making Foxy. "Anyways, thanks for the pizza. It was nice getting to meet you all." Bonnie said starting to try to walk away.

"Wait a sec lad!" Foxy said grabbing Bonnie's hand. Bonnie blushed all of the sudden. "We can't just leave ye on tha' streets with that broken leg of yars." Foxy said looking back at Freddy and Chica. "He's right, you aren't going anywhere with that broken leg of yours." Freddy said crossing his arms. "No, I'lI be ok. I've done this before." Bonnie trying to get away. "Nonsense!! Why don't ye stay with me at my place?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie was surprised. Nobody has ever been nice enough to tell Bonnie that he could stay at their house. "R-Really? You don't mind? I don't want to be a problem." Bonnie said looking at Foxy a little happy. "Aye, I don't mind, and you're not." Foxy said rubbing Bonnie's head. Bonnie started wagging his tail. "Well ok, well see you both later." Freddy said turning back. Chica and Freddy waved at them and headed their own ways.

"Let's go Bonnie." Foxy said picking Bonnie up bride-style again. Bonnie blushed again. "Hey!!! You don't have to carry me like that!!!" Bonnie yelled trying to get down. "Why?" Foxy said looking at Bonnie. "I-It's embarrasing." Bonnie said looking away. Foxy laughed. "Ok, I get it." Foxy said putying Bonnie down. He then he picked him up and carried him on his back. "Better?" Foxy asked looking back at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

After a short walk Foxy and Bonnie reached Foxy's house. He reached for his key in his pocket and opened up the door. He got in and closed the door with his foot. Foxy's house wasn't that big, but it was a comfortable place to live in. He placed Bonniein the couch. "Do want anything to drink or eat." Foxy said looking inside the fridge. "No, I'm good." Bonnie said yawning.

"Heh, looks like ye need to go to sleep lad." Foxy said with a smirk. Bonnie nodded. "I'll be right back." Foxy said heading into a closet. He came back with a few pillows and a blanket. "Here ye go." Foxy said giving the pillows and the blanket to Bonnie. Bonnie got comfortable on the couch and positioned his leg where it wouldn't bother him that much.

"Well, I'll be going to sleep meself." Foxy said going to his room. "Umm, Foxy?" Bonnie said a little nervous. "Yes Bonnie?" Foxy said about to enter his room looking back at Bonnie. "I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for letting me stay here." Bonnie said looking at his leg. Foxy smiled. "It's no problen Bonnie. Good night." Foxy said getting inside his room. "Night!" Bonnie yelled before Foxt closed the door.

Bonnie was happy that he didn't have to sleep on the streets. It was dangerous to do so, since there are many dangerous gangs around these parts of town and he was wanted for theft. He was still unsure if Foxy would turn him in if he knew he was wanted. He was lost in thought that he didn't notice he was falling asleep. After a few seconds he fell alseep.

Foxy was in his room, almost in tears. He was looking at a photo of him and his older sister. He sighed. "Were are ye Mangle. I miss ye so much." Foxy whispered to himself. He put the photo in the drawer next to his bed and tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes, he fell in a deep sleep.

 **So you all might be wondering about this story. The first thing you might say is the role of the characters, expecially Bonnie and Foxy.**

 **Yes, it would make a little more sense if Foxy was the criminal and Bonnie was working with Chica and Freddy, but I wanted to change it up a little. So this looked like a good way to do it.**

 **This first chapter was longer than usual, and I think that's a good thing. All of it just came to me. Anyway the last chapter of Unexpected Visitor is almost done. It's a big finally.**

 **Anyway, school has started this week, so I'll be trying my best to update my stories whenever I can. So if it takes some time for the story to get updated, it may be due to that.**


End file.
